


I Found You

by orphan_account



Series: I Got You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Police Officer Derek, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...He's lucky Stiles hasn't bothered to visit Derek while he's at work. Until one day, he did. Sequel to Chasing After You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by froggurl13 on ao3 to do another part. Second part to Chasing After You! Read that first before reading this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Meeting Stiles was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to Derek. Derek is constantly spending time and having fun with Stiles. He texts Stiles at work to pass the time and loves their conversations. Derek also doesn't feel as lonely when he comes home to his apartment, knowing Stiles will be there sometimes. 

Plus, his sisters stopped bothering him about dating someone and is happy that he met someone he likes.

After they had sex in Stiles' jeep, they've became more open with trying new things. Derek never expected that he would have sex in different places and would have dates you would usually see in rom-coms. 

The only place he refuses to try and do new things is at the police station. Derek figured out that Stiles is indeed Sheriff Stilinski's son. He knows Stiles graduated college and is no longer a child but Derek is nervous about how the Sheriff would react. Stiles told him how his dad reacted when he saw Stiles at a gay club. While Sheriff Stilinski is okay with it, Derek is not taking any chances. 

Derek and Stiles have only been dating for a few weeks. It's not quite serious yet but when the time comes, Derek would gladly sit down with the Sheriff and confirm his relationship with Stiles.

For now, he's lucky Stiles hasn't bothered to visit Derek while he's at work. Until one day, he did.

.

It's lunch time and Derek is stuck at the station reading through paperwork. He's relieved that he doesn't have to go out but he has so much work to do, he's not able to leave and pick something up to eat. He complained about this fact to Stiles a little while ago and Stiles never answered him.

He didn't care about it too much until thirty minutes later, he hears the other deputies saying hello to Stiles. Derek's first reaction is a smile then he becomes nervous, his heart beating fast.

"Hey Derek," Stiles says, rocking on his feet and waving a bag around, in front of Derek's desk.

"Stiles, hi."

"I brought you some lunch from the diner," Stiles says and sets the bag down on his desk. The diner was where they had their first date. 

Derek nods. "Thank you," he smiles and opens up the bag to look through it.

Stiles pouts and crosses his arms. "You're welcome but you're forgetting something."

"Oh yeah?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and bends down. Derek looks back at him and Stiles smirks before he presses a kiss on his lips. Derek returns the kiss and hears the others whistling. 

That moment, Sheriff Stilinski chose to leave his office to see what the commotion was all about. 

"Stiles," Stilinski says.

Stiles moves back and looks at his dad. "Hey daddio! I had to bring Derek something to eat but I'm leaving now," Stiles walks over to the Sheriff, gives him a hug and waves good bye to everyone. 

Stiles kisses Derek on his cheek and then he left. 

A few seconds of silences passes before the officers come over to Derek's desk, congratulating him about his relationship with Stiles but Derek pays little attention to it. He watches the Sheriff in the corner of his eye and Stilinski is standing by his office door, looking confused but proud.

Eventually, the officers leave him alone and Sheriff Stilinski looks at Derek.

"Derek, can we talk please," Sheriff demands, gesturing to Derek to go inside his office. 

Derek gulps and stands up. "Yes, sir." 

He heads inside the office expecting the worst. Only, Sheriff Stilinski asks Derek over to have family dinner. Derek is relieved until during dinner, Stilinski asks him how he met Stiles.

He decides to let Stiles take care of that one.

.

The End


End file.
